Cromeo and Kurliet
by SilverEnderwolf
Summary: I know, it's a stupid title for such a good fic, but it's befitting of this story so I'm sticking with it. Humanstuck AU where Kurloz and Cronus are rivals in a drama school and the Director (Disciple) places them in lead roles because they have "crazy sexual tension". (Now on AO3)
1. Chapter 1

**There aren't enough KurCro fics out there. I recently started a roleplay and it turned convoluted and full of feels super quick and I just HAD to do a fic out of it so here we are.**

 **Prompt: drama school rivals being cast as romantic opposites because they have "crazy sexual tension" according to their director AU- Tumblr came up with a great RP idea that I just HAD to do a Humanstuck KurCro prompt. Desperately. Okay, so this is kinda like Grease meets West Side Story in which the director of the drama school is a huge fanatic for greasers and gangs and gets together with a friend/famous playwright to make it happen and casts two main roles with gay undertones so subliminal that whoever is cast doesn't realize it until there is no way to back out. Both the director (Disciple) and the playwright (Dirk) are shippers. Only in AUs are these things possible without it being incredibly weird.**

0-0

Being at Skaia School of Drama was an experience. And that was putting it lightly. The Head Director was a small but fiery little cat lover who required EVERY student to try out for a play/musical in order to graduate. That meant to act, not just be on tech crew, which was Kurloz's specialty. It wasn't that Kurloz didn't like theater, he did. He could act, he could even sing, but it was well known around the school that Miss Leijon's plays involved shipping. Everyone knew that she cast people for roles because she thought they had "tension" that could only be released through acting.

Kurloz was in his final year and he still hadn't been in one. He'd put it off and put it off until the Dean had approached him with the news that if he didn't sign up for a play soon he was looking at not graduating. And Kurloz would be hard pressed to find another school with such slim requirements.

Rather than spend his summer searching for another school instead of a job, Kurloz blindly signed his name on the first clipboard he saw hanging on the play-board. He found out a few days later that it was some sort of 50's based rival gangs thing that sounded suspiciously like Romeo and Juliet but with guys as the major roles. Kurloz decided that he didn't care as long as it got his grad requirements out of the way.

During try outs he found that a certain greaser wannabe had figured this was the play he was /destined/ to be in and was trying for the main role. Unlike Kurloz who didn't care where he was placed, this guy acted like if he wasn't placed in the main role he would consider it an insult to his character and throw a huge tantrum. The idea actually made Kurloz laugh. Out loud. Conveniently right after Cronus had finished his monologue.

He hardly noticed that Cronus was glaring at him until the Head Director turned around to shush him, a wicked glint in her eye. Kurloz immediately stopped laughing, but continued to smile the biggest shit eating grin for the rest of the day.

A few days after that, the roles were cast. There was too big a crowd around the play-board for Kurloz to push through, and he assumed he had a minor part anyway. It wasn't until one of the few friends he had, Rufioh, called his name and said that Kurloz had the role of one of the gang leaders. Surprised that he managed to snag such an important role, he asked who the other gang leader was.

"You're gonna love this, it looks like Ampora got the role he thought he deserved," Rufioh answered.

Oh fuck no, not that guy. Kurloz groaned and slapped a hand over his face. Rufioh was by his side in an instant, "Oh speak of the devil, here he comes now."

Cronus came strutting down the hallway, pushing past everyone else to check for his name. And sure enough, he got the part. But what he hadn't noticed quite yet was the opposing gang leader on the other side of the sheet until Rufioh - who he knew to be the waste of space's best friend - had called out his name while they were chatting it up.

Cronus' eyes go wide as he skimmmed the list for the other main roles, already sweating before he read right over the name as the head gang leader of his opposing gang.

Kurloz Makara.

"Oh fuckin' hell. This is bullshit." the boy mumbled, turning sharply from the papers to literally shove his way through the crowd. The guy was clearly pissed and about to throw a fit to the director herself as he stormed past Kurloz, leaning in just enough to rather forcefully run into the guy. "Watch where you're fuckin' going!"

Kurloz stumbled backwards, just barely managing not to fall on his ass. " _You_ watch where you're going, Ampora. I'm just standing here minding my own motherfucking business! It ain't my fault you forgot to wear your contacts today!" He smirked when he heard Rufioh lowly 'oooh' next to him.

"And it ain't my fault you forgot the thread to keep your mouth shut again. But it makes sense Ms Disciple would take pity on one comin' from such a poor family." he spat back with a smirk as he began walking past Kurloz again with his chin held high. "Such peasantry like you shouldn't even be at a school as pristine as this one. We shouldnt' have to lower our standards to take mutts like you in." he added with a shit eating grin before finally walking off straight to her office on the third floor, ignoring all the 'oooh' and 'oh shit' coming from those in the crowd. It was no secret that the heir to the Ampora franchise put himself above everything and anything else and on top of that considered anyone who was from a middle to lower class family absolute trash beneath his feet. But sadly, Cronus was not the worst in his family. His younger brother Eridan was much much worse in his treatment of those poorer than them and don't even get him started on his treatment of romantic interests. Dualscar, their father wasnt much better. He was even more cold hearted than his sons.

Internally, Kurloz's jaw had dropped. He growled when Cronus belittled him; he was no more a mutt than the guy next to him, who was just a single step above almost absolute poverty. He may be a little lower in terms of high percentage compared to the other, but that didn't give Cronus the fucking right to treat him like he wasn't good enough to walk the same ground Kurloz walked on.

He glared at the group of onlookers, "What are you looking at?!" Some of them flinched and scurried away. "Kurloz," Rufioh started.

"Fuck, I hope to the Angel of Death that there is a fighting scene in this damn play cause I'm gonna beat his ass until he begs for mercy," Kurloz growled. How dare that motherfucker call him a mutt. That good for nothing greaser wasn't even fit for the role he was placed in. Well neither was Kurloz, but in a different way. Fight scene or no, this fucker was going down.

0-0

And now the Ampora walked with confidence in his step once more, that shit eating grin still on his face as people cleared the hallway – something akin to Moses parting the Red sea - lest the man throw another bitch fit. But of course _he_ would ooze confidence and radiance, he was the richest kid at the school (even though Cronus really didnt sport that fact. He absolutely hated showing off his riches and only really used that fact to get things he wanted like becoming a student at this school. Instead he dressed in simple T-shirts that had the family crest on it which was a glorified design of the Aquarius symbol and black skinny jeans with boots. His greased back black hair sported the scars on his right temple that no one dared ask about).

Kurloz himself jerked and stalked away from the play board, glaring at nothing. He was a scary dude. Being taller than pretty much everybody at the school, Kurloz Makara rocked the height of 6 feet 6 inches (and as he told some people just to unnerve them, 6 centimeters), and incredibly skinny. People called him a walking skeleton. And they weren't wrong. But he had some attractive features to him, with his long curly hair and his deep blue eyes that seemed to be purple. His thick eyebrows either contributed to his attractiveness or made him terrifying depending on his mood. Right now, if looks could kill, everyone he made eye contact with would keel over instantly. His dark blue eyes burned with a hatred so severe it worried Rufioh, who wondered if he would ever calm down.

Somehow he found himself at Miss D's office, fuming as he knocked on her door.

Cronus wasn't any less attractive or scary, he carried more intimidation on a daily basis than Kurloz did when he was absolutely pissed. The Ampora was used to that cold air about him and had harnessed it as a child from spending so much time around his father (since the man had hopes of Cronus taking over the company after his time was over). But that hadn't exactly been the case. However Kurloz did have one advantage over him that Cronus lacked and that was height. Despite how tall his father was and the height he had earned of his mother (who's existence he had no knowledge of), the boy only stood at five foot eight and was rather slim in the hips with long legs and broad shoulders. When he wasn't paying attention, the boy had a hip sway better than a long experienced prostitute and when he was being the biggest ass in a different way, boy could he use that against the girls who actually liked him. And that was one of the greatest reasons he had such a big ego at school compared to anywhere else. Especially at home.

But as Cronus walked into her office and took a seat with a loud growl, he immediately went into his rant before the woman could begin. "This is such bullshit, ya must be outta your mind if you think I'll work with that skeletal freak as one of the two leading roles in the play! I dont degrade myself to work with lower class mutts and the garbage they bring into the school and I absolutely will not dumb myself down for him just because ya took pity an' made him the lead role with the gang leader. No matter what!"

Disciple sat in her seat plaintively, listening to him rant with an almost catlike smile on her face. She watched him intently, her muted green eyes missing nothing. She nodded slightly after he finished, the smile remaining. "I see," she answered. "Well the fact of the matter is, Mr. Ampurra," she purred before she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" She announced sweetly, as though the meeting were of no importance to her. Kurloz entered, looking about as happy about the arrangement as Cronus was. He almost turned around to leave when she gestured for him to stay. "Oh, Mr. Makara, what a pleasant surprise. Come and sit down. I suppose you are also here to complain about the role arrangements?" She didn't wait for him to answer, launching back into answering Cronus as soon as the other sat down and scooched his chair as far from the greaser as he could. "As I was just about to tell Cronus here, you may disagree about whom was placed where in terms of this play, but if I may pull up your records here..." She turned away from them and began to search for their school records on her computer. In that time, Kurloz glared at the other. Fuck, this guy made him sick. He wouldn't mind messing up this guy's face with the chair he was sitting in. He may be skin and bones, but he had a crazy kind of strength. "Ah yesss," Ms D hissed gleefully. "It seems to me that neither of you have completed your major graduation requirement have you?"

Both men looked guilty in response to that question. Though Kurloz had nothing to say to that, Cronus had a mouthful.

"No, I haven't done a play piece to get the graduation credit but there has to be some other way we can make this work without the mutt havin' a lead part!" he called out again, gripping at the chairs edges, fully ready to deck Kurloz in the face with it if things took that turning point. Because he knew damn well that the second Kurloz even stood or moved in his direction, shit was going to go down. "I am on a much higher level that he can't even compete with an' you know this. God forbid his trip of words fuck up the whole play if his stupidity doesn't ruin it first." Cronus hissed, just as there was yet another knock on the door.

Kurloz was about to go off on Cronus when Dirk Strider, aged almost twenty five, popped in without waiting for Leijon's approval, some papers and folders in arm. "What up Miss Dick. I got the finalized writes down and copied per part for each of the plays we've got going," he pauses when he notices the two main leads in the room, raising a brow well over those pointed shades, reflecting their looks. "Well shit, if it isn't Sharknado and the Land Mime. All we need now is the face make up and the spandex."

Oh no. Kurloz recognized this guy. Apparently Miss D knew him quite well. "Hello Dirk," she beamed, standing to greet him. "Yes, these are my two lovely little students whom I have chosen, and you will see why later," she winked and laughed. Kurloz closed his mouth (which had apparently dropped open) and sulked. So there was no way he was getting out of this.

"Or purrhaps even now," she contiuned. "I will take those scripts, and have my assistant pass them out. Oh, but give two to these two furst," she giggled. Kurloz felt unsettled as he took a script, flipping through it absentmindedly. "Now in case there were any misconceptions," she tittered, "I'm afraid you two will have to suffer through this play, or face the consequences of not graduating. And THAT-" she cut Cronus off before he could object, "Is the final word on the matter. Good day gentlemen, I will see you at practice." She flapped her hand in a shooing gesture, turning her attention to the playwright. Kurloz got out of there before she had the chance to shoo them, a scowl on his face.

He was stuck.

0-0

 **I'm pretty much copying this straight from the chat site itself – with a little editing -, so if there are any grammar errors, forgive me. Those would be my rp parnter's, that I just happened to skip over. Some reviews would be nice. Be kind to me, don't hate on the ship. Questions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two views. Well, more than that by this time, but I'm pretty sure no one cares about this fic despite how awesome it is. Honestly, how many quality KurCro fics are on this website that haven't been updated since 2013? For that matter, how many fics are there period? That's right, rare pair fics are scarce so fucking appreciate this while you can!**

 **0-0**

Cronus was absolutely fuming as he stormed out just ahead of Kurloz, shaking now from the rage and the whole school could feel it, clearing pathways and not even bothing to speak a word while he passed. Not even his harem dared speak. They all knew what would happen if even one person stepped towards him and today was not the day for bloodshed.

Not yet.

He would leave the school for now and find a usual coffee shop to bide his time at before practice tomorrow and work on his music. Back in the office, Dirk watched both boys leave before exhaling and shaking his head. "Shit, this really is sharknado versus clown kid. You sure these two will even get through practice let alone the actual play without killing each other, kitten? There are a few kissing scenes in this not to mention the intimate ones. I mean this isn't high school anymore, my material is adult rated, you know this as much as anyone else." He hands her each of the folders regardless, individual parts for all of the dozens of plays Disciple had requested.

And if you dont think Dirk had hauled ass to free write all these plays in the course of only two weeks while still making it golden material, then shove a smuppet up your ass and get the fuck out because you're damn right he did.

He was just that good.

Disciple sighed, sitting on her desk. "Weeelll, that's a furry good question. I don't know. What I saw in auditions sparked a new feeling in my shipper's heart. You know how I am. And even if Ampurra treats Purrloz like crap, I just KNOW they have some crazy hate tension between them. I couldn't not place them in the highest roles!" she giggled.

Meanwhile, Kurloz had never left the school. He was just going to come back later, why bother? He hung around in the workshop, helping some of his crew mates build the set for the play. Everyone knew what part he'd gotten, so nobody asked him about it. His cloud of rage had settled around his mood, keeping him silent long enough for him to calm down by the time practice was starting.

Disciple gathered them on stage, ordering them into a circle. Kurloz made sure to sit as far from Cronus as possible again, which ended up with them on opposite sides. They were going to read aloud from their scripts, but Kurloz wasn't paying to anyone else. His part didn't come until later, when the gangs got into a fight and he beat up one of Sharknado's to protect his own.

There was something different about Cronus when he finally came back to school; the man was actually wearing a long sleeved shirt which was a bit off putting, but he was wearing a leather jacket over that just to really play the part as the greaser gang leader like Dirk had wanted. He had even gone so far as to redo his hair and really grease it up this time, just to exaggerate the point.

There weren't a lot of lines he had for a while, the main roles with the two leading characters taking precident first to set the storyline itself which, when the whole thing was gone over by Dirk, did not sound too enticing. The blonde walked up and stood in front of the stage, script in hand that he had highlighted and written all over for each part that he was looking between and making small comments on.

"Alright kiddies here's the thing. It's going to be a love story between two hateful groups that absolutely can't stand each other. And by that I mean the Sharknado kid who's played by Cronus as the gang leader, and the Land Mime who doesn't ever really speak a whole lot of lines until halfway through. We're going for the whole mime effect here." the man starts off before shaking his head and waving his hand.

"Moot point, anyway we're starting it off with their first interaction, the fight over both sides of the city because one member of each group was found fighting and let's be honest, sharknado was kicking his ass. Not gonna lie. But Cronus, Kurloz, when you two come in it's gotta get the point across here: Love at first sight. As Land Mime you see this greaser trash asshole and that heart is about to pound out of your chest. Like head over heels in love with him the second you see him. But of course as the fearless gangleader of west side, you can't show that so you initiate the fight." It was simple enough to Dirk in his head, and it made sense on paper, but the hardest part would be these two actually working together to make the parts.

'Are you shitting me right now?' was the question that echoed in Kurloz's mind the entire time Dirk was talking. His mouth fell open in disbelief and horror throughout the entire introduction, staring at the playwright as if he were insane. No way in hell could he pull off acting as though he was head over heels with this asshole. Kurloz glanced at Rufioh, who was barely keeping from laughing. Kurloz sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

Cronus gave a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose before getting up and reading over his lines to begin the scene. "Jess, what the fuck are ya doin man? What did I tell ya about dishin shit with the west side gang? I don't need no fuckin Land Mime clown coming around to run his mouth in my territory. Not that he has one." the man began, adding that last line himself as he flashed a shit eating grin at Kurloz from across the stage.

This was going to be a very long rehearsal.

Fifteen minutes later, it got worse. It seemed like Cronus was bound and determined to find loopholes in his role, provoking the taller male, who shuddered in disgust.

Okay, he told himself, stalling by looking at his nonexistent lines - or rather, actions. He was supposed to blush or something - _oh Lord_ \- and sneer back. Kurloz couldn't manage a blush, the very thought repelled him, but he did manage a sneer.

Okay, so it kinda came off as a snarl, but Kurloz didn't hear Strider object, so he guessed it was fine.

"I should watch yours if I were you. Runnin' your mouth might get you in some deep trouble, shark bait!" He retorted, throwing his hips to the side and flipping his hair in a very Maybelline commercial sort of way that caused the whole cast to crack up.

Cronus acted taken aback as the script said, baring his sharp teeth and growling in annoyance. "You're the one that started this bullshit by lettin that child you call a member loose on the streets after dark. Kiddies should be in bed while their mothers make my fucking dinner." he hissed, getting a very loud "OOOH SHIT HE DIDN'T" from the crowd while Dirk coughed loudly trying not to laugh. That had been horribly sexist but sadly kept with the part of this time period. So he wasnt going to say anything.

And of course Cronus had implied that Kurloz was the mother, with a figure as skeletal and femanine as that there was no mistaking who he had been talking about.

"But I guess a clown can only be an embarrassment to himself, that stupidity ya carry is your namesake after all." he adds, turning his back to the other gang leader before walking over to the two fighting boys and pulling them apart to throw his supposed enemy to the other side rather roughly. "Beat it squirt or I'll rip you a new one," he snarled, jerking Jess to his feet and shoving the boy to the other side with the rest of their group.

"We're goin back to the hangout an I'm layin down some fuckin rules," Cronus called, not even paying one bit of attention to the script now, or Kurloz for that matter, though he did follow one line of it and peer back at the boy with a light blush on his cheeks, which wasn't hard to do when he harnessed the heat of his anger into his face. It actually came off as Cronus being rather tsundere towards the other leader which caused Dirk to grab his chest and mumble, "My fuckin heart." before he fell back into the chair.

Now if things went according to plan, Kurloz would cut in and start the fight that one or both parties were supposed to carry into romantic tension trying to be hidden by hate as enemies.

Kurloz's jaw dropped, his eyes blown wide with rage. A quick glance to the script proved that some of those lines existed, but that didn't stop him from throwing himself across the stage.

It was as if the stars had aligned and Dirk himself predicted the hatred between the two males that would send Kurloz on a rampage. The sexism, he could handle. The insulting of his "gang" was no skin off his back. The complete and utter disregard for manners, no sweat. But his continued onslaught of stereotypical insults, no matter how much they may have fit his character, was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kurloz represented those comments in almost every way possible, and he'd had enough.

"Now listen here you little shit," he growled, pushing Cronus from behind. "There's a fine line between stupidity and insanity," He wasn't even following the script anymore. Disciple could have cared less about that, but pleased though she was, she kept careful watch to make sure they didn't actually kill each other.

Kurloz managed to contain his rage enough to make him seem calm and controlled, which was even more frightening than blind rage. "And the only difference between the two," he continued, "is that he who acts with stupidity dies with confidence, while he who acts with insanity lives without thought."

Kurloz stepped into Cronus' personal space, smirking at the powerful feeling of being taller. Disciple had to be having a field day with this one. And boy was she; Miss D was practically losing her mind. "And you're dreadfully close to dying, you cocky motherfucker."

Cronus was nowhere near fazed by the proximity of the terrifyingly tall male, glaring up at him and baring those sharp teeth as he growled and crossed his arms.

"And he who has yet to learn when to shut his mouth gets an ass kicking. _Peasantry_ like you doesn't have the right to speak up." He snarls, enunciating the peasantry part and leaning in closer and getting on his toes just to really get into Kurloz's face as a way to prove he wasn't afraid of the man one bit.

And that was what finally broke all rules here. Cronus had had enough and the script did state that this was where the fight started to hide that at least one party was harboring feelings they needed desperately to hide. And though his words spoke true from the mouth of the Ampora, he had added the extra bite to his bark to really get under the other man's skin like he knew he would.

With Kurloz it wasn't hard, but the first swing was anything but unexpected as cronus dodged with a shit eating grin, retaliating with a punch of his own that connected and backed up to take a fighting stance. Thank you to his father for once for making him take self defense classes.

"How dare you?" Kurloz hissed lowly. He dodged most of the others attacks with a surprising amount of agility for someone his size. "How dare you?!" he hissed louder.

Not being one to run away from a fight, he too tried to throw in a few punches, but they were easily blocked. Physical confrontation wasn't his strong suit, he was more of an intimidate and eliminate sort of guy. It was harder with this male, so he continued to dodge until he had found an opening to cease the other's actions.

"I always thought clowns were anythin but funny. More pitiful an' embarrassin than anythin ya know? Such low creatures," he adds while avoiding another hit and trying to get a swing in. Dirk was losing himself at this point, too caught up in the beauty of this fight to really care about the fact they might actually kill each other. If they didn't kiss first.

"There is a certain amount of skill that allows for the perfect act," Kurloz panted, his voice controlled once more. "Especially for mimes..." He caught one of Cronus' wrists. "We thrive on confusion, and fear of the unknown. It's not about making people laugh. It's about instilling a fear in their hearts. You know why mimes always trap themselves in invisible boxes?" He whispered ominously, jerking Cronus close again.

The boy frowned and let himself be jerked forward, twisting his body so that he was now pressed against Kurloz so that their bodies could meld together perfectly while he was held in place by the tight grip of the taller man, a cold glare trained on him that didn't waver even for a second.

"Why does it matter to me so long as the ragdoll stays out of my way?" he hisses using his free hand to grab at Kurloz's own free limb as well before twisting it so that neither body could seperate until both let go, it was almost like a dance, one of seduction or hate if you choose.

But right as Dirk was about to call for the final scene before the cut, Cronus did something nobody, not even Disciple or Dirk was expecting. As he tightened his grip on the taller mans wrist, that smirk on his thick lips finally eased into a more calm flat line as he gazed up into those dark purple eyes, letting the silence and tension fill the air as the other students watched in anticipation of the final blows in the fight.

Kurloz gasped in surprise when the other did the same to him, flushing upon feeling the warm body that was flush to his. It was a quiet gasp compared to everyone else's when what happened next happened.

Cronus took a breath and jerked Kurloz down to him while getting on the tippest top of his toes to bring their lips together in a rather surprisingly gentle kiss. It was sensual, soft and anything but demanding as the boy always came off to be. He let the Makara control it as much as he himself had instigated it.

Kurloz's heart skipped as he was pulled down suddenly, and hammered in his thin chest so hard he was sure the other male could feel it. And the kiss... Oh the kiss was something else. He hated Cronus so much that he expected the other to tear at his mouth but instead it was gentle. Kurloz himself was too surprised to respond in the way he wanted, his lips molding into the other's instinctively. His eyes remained open wide with the shock, but he was sure his pupils were dilated.

And then it was over, and his mind was scrambling to keep up. Cronus broke the kiss, let Kurloz go and backed away, cheeks flushed with a light pink tinge.

"Now don't let me find you on my side a town again," Cronus said in a hushed tone before turning his back and walking off stage. Kurloz was panting, not sure that if that was left over from the fight or from the kiss and itself, staring at Cronus as he said his lines and left.

"And scene," Dirk cut in softly, clapping his hands for the stage help to tear down the props for the next part. "I think we'll take a break and pick this up again tomorrow morning. Read your parts and get those memorized as soon as possible people!"

Kurloz wasn't sure how to respond as the world moved on around him. Rufioh chattered around him with a few others, but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was back in that kiss, confused.

"What just happened?" He asked to no one in particular. Rufioh hurried to explain but he wasn't listening. A sort of hunger filled his sense, and it scared him. He shouldn't be desiring over Cronus; that was wrong on so many different levels. And yet...

As he went to pick up his script, he heard the director whispering excitedly to the playwright. "I think we should keep some of that, don't you? With your purrmission of course. But to think that Purrloz knew so much about mimes, I had no idea. I do want that kiss to stay though. It sets the premise for the rest of the play."

That made Kurloz's heart palpitate entirely on its own, which in turn made his stomach churn in disgust.

He stalked out of the auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Okay, to those of you looking at this, I would appreciate a follow? Please, I'm about to suck you into this hell hole the least you could do is pledge your undying loyalty.**

 **0-0**

Cronus wasnt nearly as disgusted with himself simply because he didn't brood on the fact he had kissed the one guy he absolutely couldnt stand. It was disgusting, abhorrent, and if not for the fact he needed this to graduate, the boy would have flat out refused to even consider doing it for shits and giggles.

As he walked out of the theatre, the Ampora made his way back to the front doors, pocketing his hands and whistling a soft tune as he left the school on the way back to the cafe where he played his guitar. It wasn't for anyone but himself and wasn't all well known that he was a lover of music and wrote as well as sang his own pieces. That was Cronus' own little bit of heaven and nobody was going to take it from him.

Dirk grinned that shit eating smirk and gave a nod, tucking the leftover parts under his arm as he pockets his hands. "I completely agree, I mean- did you see the hate between those two? the flame was hotter than when my bro came out with the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff sequel. That tension was beautiful and Kurloz pulled off the shock and confusion exceptionally well in his part. Not to mention how Cronus delivered the final act so well." The man sighed and fanned himself with the envelope, ready to swoon and fall over at the majesty of what he had created.

"Oh em gee, yes. Purrfection. But I wonder if purrhaps... Hm..." She opened her copy of the script and flipped through it, looking for something. "Aha!" She cried when she found it. "You know how much I love you, Dirk?" Ms D asked.

Dirk laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, actually flashing that cute grin he hardly ever let anyone see but her. "Shit, kitten, what have I told you about those love confessions? Women aren't my thing remember? One reason we get along so well." He said teasingly, playfully bumping against her before she started flipping through the scripts pages as he quirked a brow.

"Oh Dirk, it's a platonic love, you should know that better than anyone," she reminded gently. " And it seems to me that there are several places where these two are alone," she squealed in excitement before sighing.

"Well yeah they're alone in a lot of it. We'll see the more intimate interactions but I knew if we isolated the parts, they would have to bond more. Because you see less of the out in public facade of the characters and more of the real them when alone. You feel?"

It had all been pre planned and even more so because Dirk had known who would he casted for the parts. And he knew the tabs Miss D has been keeping on these two hateful kiddies.

Just more parts to the plan.

"I feel. If I didn't, the stars would not have aligned to compel the both of them to sign up for such a play. I had sincerely hoped the odds would be in my favor, and they were."

She scribbled down some notes in her copy. "Let's go back to my office so we can plan the schedule hm?"

He chuckled and followed her, folders in hand. "And you should know what sarcasm is by now, kitten. It's been long enough that one would guess you'd learn to catch it at this point." But he follows none the less, playing with her long her on the walk back to the office now that the students were clearing from the school at the end of the day.

0-0

The next day Cronus was actually late getting to school, he looked worn out and just a bit exhausted but still tried to play himself off as perfect, ignoring the bags under his eyes and once again wearing the long sleeved shirt despite the warm fall weather. He spoke to no one throughout the day, which was rather unusual since he didn't even take the time to boast to anyone while on his way to the theater, taking a seat at the front with script in hand.

At the head of the group Dirk stood, raising his hand to quiet the crowd. "Alright, this next bit is the confrontation between both gangs after two members, one from each, are found dead. Who better to blame than the opposing group? However this is where the kicker comes in, what do you do when love plays a part? Neither party is aware of the other,s feelings. Cronus, Kurloz? Set the scene." And with that he takes a seat and leaves the boys to their pieces as Cronus stands and adjusts his sleeves before going on stage. He reeked of cigarette smoke but clearly had tried to cover it with his usual cologne.

"Alright gothic clown I know it was you. Why did ya kill Jess?! The kid was still in fuckin' high school, he wasn't in any a your business!" Cronus hissed, taking a step towards Kurloz with his fists clenched.

Kurloz had groaned loudly when Dirk had called the instructions, clearly not in the mood for this shit all over again. But he walked up there anyway, stretching and shaking out his limbs. So far, Cronus hadn't given him a reason to kill him yet.

He cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. Okay, which kid of his was killed? Oh yeah, Tony. Right. And he was supposed to be offended that the love of his life just accused him of something he didn't do.

Kurloz sighed impatiently. "Uh huh, and I'm supposed to believe that Tony wasn't just as young? You and your greasy filth had no right to end that kid's life!"

He panted heavily, as if holding back tears or rage. "These boys are my family. But maybe you knew that and took the opportunity of making us suffer... I don't know what happened to your kid, but I sure as hell wouldn't make you suffer that pain."

He slapped a hand over his mouth as if that wasn't supposed to come out. Just like his script instructed. It was an emotional peak. Disciple clenched her fists, whispering, "Yes...yes..."

Kurloz hated this. Cronus looked like he hadn't slept, and even from here Kurloz could smell the cigarettes. He dropped his hand and crossed his arms, staring at the stage floor, tempted to worry over the other.

Cronus' eyes widened in shock and bits of confusion, frowning and taking a step back as he lowered his arms completely. "What...what do you mean by that?..." He asked softly, shaking his head and taking another step towards the end of the stage. "You dont give a shit about me, you can't. I'm the enemy, you hate me. I didn't kill Tony but that ain't the point here," he said softly, tugging at the hem of his shirt a bit. What was Kurloz playing here? He wasn't just acting the part anymore that much was clear.

So Cronus (in his sleepless craze) decided to take it a step further and narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "You sayin' ya actually care for me? What is this heapin' pile a bullshit, you don't care for anyone! Those kids maybe, I mean what other bein' in existance would give a shit for a skeletal pile a bones like you? They are all you have," he snaps, shaking his head and turning his back to the man. What were his lines again?...fuck his head hurt so much..what were his lines...Weren't they supposed to end up confessing or kissing or was it to get emotional so that one of them broke down and confessed? Come on Cronus...

Kurloz winced, but didn't reply as he crossed the stage. There were so many conflicting feelings racked up in his chest. He didn't want to think, didn't want to feel, but he did. And it was confusing.

His steps were silent as he approached the other. There wasn't any sting, he wasn't sure the other was acting or if his helpless words came from the heart.

Kurloz stopped about a foot behind Cronus. It was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. He reached out to touch the other's shoulder, paused and dropped his hand at his side. "You?" He asked quietly. He held his breath, waiting for the other's reaction.

Cronus tensed up as he felt just how close Kurloz had gotten, wrapping his arms around himself before wincing and biting back the noise in hopes no one had heard. Everything just hurt so much he couldn't think and the sleepless night hadn't done him a damn bit of good. He'd have to wing it from here on since he couldn't remember his lines at all.

So much for studying.

"Don't touch me, you fuckin' mime." he whispered softly, voice shaky before he finally took a breath and turned around to meet the taller mans gaze. "I couldn't give a single shit for you, not you or those kids or anythin' you stand for." The shakyness was still present and it was clear he was lying through his teeth at this point, but that was what the tension was about right? Denial? "Take the rest of those boys and leave," he whispered, backing up more because wow Kurloz actually was really close. So much so that he could feel the heat radiating off this guy Jesus Christ.

Kurloz visibly flinched, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. This wasn't the same man who spit venom at him, calling him a mutt. The words and insults stung but it wasn't as painful as seeing Cronus suffer.

He took a breath and opened his mouth, but then closed it. He couldn't remember any of his lines either but it didn't matter. As much as he wanted to just walk away and forget about all of this, he knew he couldn't.

"Lies," he said shaking his head. "A life is a life no matter who it belongs to." He stepped up to Cronus again, pulling him into a quick hug before letting him go. Cronus' eyes widened and he could feel his heart flutter and pound in his chest as those big long arms wrapped around his body in the actually gentle hug he hadn't been expecting.

"As you said, chief," Kurloz said, turning. "We'll fade into the shadows. Try not to lose any sleep over me okay?" He walked about five steps before Cronus grabbed his hand and jerked him down as their noses touched and lips met. Right as Leijon yelled cut.

Don't lose sleep over him? Too fucking late for that.

Lights behind them flashed as the stage hands prepared to set up the next scene, not expecting these two to keep going after she called cut, but one of them did grab some fake rose petals kept in back and began throwing them at the pair as the kiss continued, Cronus even got on his tip toes again like a school girl getting her first kiss from her crush.

To say that Kurloz wasn't expecting the kiss was a gross understatement. But for Cronus to keep it up long after the director called for a change of scene was something else entirely.

He was so short though. Kurloz would have laughed if he wasn't in shock for the second time in the last 48 hours. He barely comprehended what was happening. Maybe it was the overwhelming scent of Cronus that clouded his senses, or something else entirely.

It was surreal, feeling those soft lips against his own that spit hate and irritation at him for so long, so many years day by day being so gentle against his own. What reasoning Cronus had for this, he didn't know, to end the scene on an emotional note maybe or perhaps just to get everyone confused or hyped or to impress the head of the school as if he cared for her praise.

Whatever reason it was, he didnt stop even as an arm reached up to wrap around the taller mans shoulders, the stretch that it was. Had to make this look good and convincing didn't he?

Kurloz didn't pull away. No, scratch that, he couldn't pull away. Not with the arm that kept him painfully hunched over. He barely felt the pain though.

He let out a whimper that snapped him out of it. Did he just make that noise? Oh how he hoped Cronus didn't hear that as he pushed him away. He wiped his mouth, stumbling back. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. But that didn't stop him from blushing, or from anyone else hollering and catcalling. He groaned.

End scene.

 **0-0**

 **Boy oh boy, things are sure heating up aren't they? I bet you definitely want to follow me now, huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caution, softcore nfsw. It's just kissing.**

 **0-0**

Panting softly, Cronus was also rather red in the face as he wiped at his mouth and took a step back to get off stage. They were doing gang interaction that would take up a good chunk of time since this was all group stuff. So for the time being that he had to kill, the man ran off stage and dashed for the middle row to run to the bathroom in hopes no one would follow him.

Not that they would anyway because who cared about Cronus?

Kurloz. Kurloz did. Though he was dazed, had unfortunately seen Cronus booking it.

Everything in him screamed at him to ignore the guy, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He wasn't particular sure why he felt so concerned.

He sighed and growled. Fuck this. While everyone was moving around into the formations that both Miss D and Dirk were instructing them into, he slipped away to follow Cronus. He followed him into the bathrooms, being quiet as ever. Why was he doing this? Cronus was right, why should he even care? He hated this guy; they were enemies, both off stage and on.

As Cronus shut the door and slid to the floor, he pulled his knees to his chest and leaned his head back against the tile wall to close his eyes with a sigh. What the fuck was he doing with himself? Had that been acting or a hunch he had been following for one reason or another?

The door opened, and Kurloz popped his head in. "Cronus?" he asked, his deep voice reverberating off the walls, "You okay?"

The Ampora just about jumped out of his skin, hitting his head back against the tile as he jerked and gave a hiss, rubbing at the back. "Jesus fuckin' Christ did ya have to do that?!" he snapped, looking up at Kurloz with a glare before heaving a sigh and resting his head on his knees. "I'm fine okay? I just needed peace and quiet, might actually get fucking lucky enough to actually sleep for once." he sighed. "What are you doing in here anyway, Chief? What the hell do you care? Or do they need me on set again?" He wasnt going to lie that it was both strange and somewhat endearing that Kurloz would follow him to the bathroom just to check up on the guy. Especially considering that he looked like shit and reeked of smoke, a habit Cronus had been trying to break for years.

"Might as well take a seat if youre going to stick around." He scooted over to give Kurloz room.

Kurloz cleared his throat and slipped to the floor next to Cronus. "Okay yeah, I hate you. Not gonna lie there, but I'm human enough to care about someone's well being and well, you look like shit."

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Did you actually lose sleep over me or did you pull an all nighter to memorize your lines? Apparently four years here didn't teach you that that's a bad idea," he smirked.

Cronus actually laughed at that, the sound ringing around the tiles of the bathroom and it was the first key clue that Cronus could sing as the harmonic note echoed. "Why the hell do ya wanna know? I lost sleep for one reason or another, 's not a big deal. Wouldn't be the first time an' won't be the last time, you know that more than anyone, Kurloz. You've known me longest," he said with a shake of his head an a half grin. It was almost nice seeing a more gentle expression on his face that wasnt a shit eating smirk. It made him look...cuter.

Kurloz shook his head, staring at the wall. He remembered the kiss and licked his lips. He could still taste him. He tasted like cigs but for some reason that didn't repel him as much. He smoked far worse than what the other did, anyway.

"Besides," Cronus continued, "I'm stubborn, four years here plus all of high school taught me pullin' all nighters can either save your ass or fuck ya over but it's me, come on. I'm an idiot sometimes, not gonna lie." But Cronus sighed anyway, which turned into a yawn as he closed his eyes again, actually beginning to fall asleep with the combination of calming company (what a surprise) and the heat that Kurloz was giving off. It was actually pretty nice.

Kurloz raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I know. Stubborn as fuck. But still cute." Shit, did he say that out loud? Better cover that up. "I mean, hah, you think you're cute, but you're kind of an asshole." An attractive asshole.

Cronus almost choked and looked over at Kurloz like he was crazy, quirking a brow.

"You okay there chief? Callin' me cute an' an asshole in the same sentence. Must have fried your brain with that kiss earlier," he smirked and waggled his eyebrows at that, chuckling to himself before letting his legs stretch out while scratching at his arms with a small wince. "As for that kiss you seemed to enjoy it as more than just the play piece. I mean, did you see how red your face was?"

"Ya might've," he said evenly. His face _had_ been red. And yeah, he really did enjoy it. As much as he hated to admit that. Kurloz quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. "But I don't think we _can_ stay here very long without Miss D thinking we've slipped off to continue that kiss or something. Not that that ain't a bad thing..." He smirked wider, chuckling.

Cronus got an idea and scooted a little closer, smirking up at Kurloz with that shit eating grin again. "Not a bad thing eh? Did ya wanna continue it?"

Kurloz laughed to cover up his nervousness, but nothing could cover up the blush that was starting to form. He swallowed, his heart rate beginning to pick up.

"Why not?" He answered, leaning in.

Cronus coughed and leaned back again, that blush peeking up to match Kurloz's in light shade as he was finally rendered speechless. Had he really caught the fucking mime trash off guard with that kiss? And was the asshole actually admitting to wanting to continue it? Oh God, what was he DOING with his life, kissing the enemy, Christ. Nonetheless, Cronus cleared his throat and leaned in again, catching wind of the Makara's nervousness and hoping it was enough to hide his own. To be honest, that kiss on stage yesterday had been his first, and not too long ago only his second. So if Kurloz ever found out he would have so much fun mocking Cronus in having stolen his first kiss as being not even a genuinely fair one. "Then...why dont we?" he said again much softer, closing the space between them as their lips meet once more like old friends.

Kurloz sighed through his nose, a quiet noise emitting from the back of his throat. Kurloz had only kissed maybe two people in his life, but Cronus was by far the best one. He'd never admit that out loud of course.

He slipped his hand up, his fingertips lightly brushing up the other's body to slip around the back of Cronus' neck. The long kiss became several smaller ones while he caught his breath, and then he dropped to kiss the other's neck, losing himself in the feeling of pleasure. It had been so long since he'd done this.

The smell of cologne was even greater here. It burned his nose, and made his head fuzzy. He felt dizzy, but whether that was from the lack of air or the scent itself or both remained a mystery.

He nipped at Cronus' skin, enjoying the sound he made when he did so. It didn't matter that they were rivals. Kurloz knew how to make someone squirm in pleasure.

Cronus lost it between the kisses and finally that contact to his neck, visably melting with the mass sensativity he had there as the man went slack and bit his lip, trying to muster the noises that were leaving his soft lips the more Kurloz touched him. Was it obvious he had never done this before and... well not even really to himself? The man had weaknesses only because his neck, sides along his ribs, and his inner thighs were by far the most sensative, literally the only way you could get him to calm down or shut up if not relax.

Assuming you knew how to mess with those spots just right. And Goddamn did Kurloz know. Cronus couldn't even keep his mouth shut as he let the moans flow, digging his nails into his thighs and tipping his head back. Lost in the pleasure, he wasn't really even thinking about the person doing all this, Kurloz of all people.

The only thing he could do let alone wanted to do was let the guy have his fun. As long as the pleasure didn't stop.

After a moment, Kurloz pulled back to survey the heavily panting mess before him. It was a strangely beautiful and empowering sight to have Cronus so limp and needy under his touch. Kurloz smirked, moving his hands under the other's shirt to brush his ribs as he dove back in to continue his ministrations.

Kurloz chose a spot on Cronus' collarbone, and sucked a nice purple mark as a reminder that this actually happened. He licked over the spot and pulled back a second and final time, slipping his hand away as well.

He stretched, feeling cramped after sitting on the cold tile for so long and stood up, ignoring Cronus' whining. "Well that was fun. Either you're more sensitive than I thought or I'm the first person you ever made out with," he chuckled.

It had finally stopped and Cronus was not happy, glaring up at the clown with the coldest glare hed given in a long time and ignoring the throbbing on his collarbone from the hickey.

"Yes, an' fuckin' yes, so what? Not my fuckin' fault I have sensitive skin." Though Cronus knew why and frankly he wasn't willing to talk about it. Kurloz didn't need to know and neither did anyone else so without another word he stood up, composed himself and went to the sink to splash cold water on his flushed face before dabbing at it with a towel.

Only after he had pulled himself together did the man walk over, rather roughly shove Kurloz aside and stormed out, absolutely infuriated at himself for letting Kurloz do that to him. He actually felt used for once if not a bit violated, and that mark was going to take a while to get rid of which meant he couldnt wear his v neck shirts for a while.

Kurloz wheezed out a laugh after Cronus shoved him aside in anger. Oh, was he ever loving this. He stuck his hands into his pockets and whistled on his way back, taking his time until he returned.

Back the theater, Cronus ignored the daunting exhaustion and takes his seat once more, grabbing a script and mulling through it once more to remember what part they were working on.

Disciple and Dirk both gave them pointed looks, which Kurloz ignored. Cronus was too busy to notice anything beyond the directions on his script.

Kurloz sauntered up into the stage to grab his script, his shit eating grin growing ever wider when he saw what was coming next. Ooh a romance scene. That should be fun what with how unbelievably pissed off Cronus was at him.

He scanned his lines. They were fairly simple. Look around to make sure no one they knew was around while they enjoyed themselves. Oh and there was a make out scene. Nice. Kurloz looked over at Cronus, chuckling. This was going to be fun.

This wasn't going to end well and Cronus knew he was going to trash his lines, but he didn't care as he tossed it aside and got up on stage. The seething rage in his body was only noticable in those cold violet eyes practically alight with the flame of his anger. There were so many things that were going to go wrong and he knew it but he didn't care, taking a breath and easing it from his body before walking up in the alley of the stage.

"You weren't followed were you? We both know what could happen if were caught," he said softly, keeping that voice entirely level and cool which if anyone really knew Cronus, they would know that wasn't a good thing.

"Ain't nobody can follow me, the one who walks in shadows. Not even those under me," he bragged. He was sure those were his lines; he didn't have many. It'd be a head shake or a nod along with whispered sweet nothings from here on out. At least between the two of them.

He was a little nervous given how calm Cronus was. There had to be seething anger under that facade, and one look at his eyes told all.

He cleared his throat nervously as they met in the middle of the stage. "What about you, love? No one trailed you?" He asked, unnerved. He wasn't scared of Cronus, but anyone would gear the calm behind the storm.

Cronus stepped up and chuckled, actually he GIGGLED and covered his mouth a bit before pocketing his hands and slouching as per usual. The sudden rage in his eyes and that strong flame were gone and that's when Kurloz _knew_ shit had hit the fan.

"I can follow you easy enough doll, it ain't that hard. An' no I wasn't. I sent the boys to a party I staged for the weekend, it's a drink all an' get shit faced sleepover type thing." he says cooly, raising a brow with that soft smile on his lips. There was no amount of tension or anger in his body language now and that was more terrifying than anything.

Kurloz rolled his eyes, "Sure you could." As if he hadn't just scared the guy ten minutes earlier.

Slowly Cronus reached out and took Kurloz's hand, turning to look at where the moon would be if this were an actual alley in the city. "We finally have some time alone together, after how long now? Hard to believe we got here, eh, doll?" he said with a grin, laughing again and so tempted right now to pull out a cigarette.

Kurloz cleared his throat, his brows furrowing. This was weird. He was raging mad only seconds ago and now he's smooth as butter? Kurloz couldn't understand it. It made him wary. He laughed nervously. "Ahah, yeah. Just about impossible..." He glanced at the other male, wanting to ask what the change in attitude was about but not daring to break character.

"Mm yeah. But hey, maybe one day we can tell the gangs eh? Maybe the boys will just accept it an' we can make this work." he shrugged and sat down on the edge of the stage, patting the spot next to him with a soft grin, showing nothing but minor exhaustion to match his character for the time being. Kurloz carefully settled down next to Cronus. ...The hell was he trying to pull? He sighed but didn't let his guard down as he nodded. "Maybe. Maybe it'd stop the constant fighting between our territories."

Just to make sure it really fit given he was supposed to represent a greaser, Cronus reached into his pocket of the leather jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes before popping one into his mouth. "I hope ya don't mind chief, it's been a long day."

Disciple could be heard clearing her throat from where she sat in the house. Obviously she wasn't happy about Cronus taking out a cigarette, but she didn't make any moves to stop him since he didn't light it.

Kurloz locked eyes with Leijon, who nodded in approval. "Nah. Go ahead," he replied.

The greaser smiled wide and slid over to lean against Kurloz a bit, releasing a small sigh. Kurloz stiffened. He was 200% sure he was going to be shoved off the stage or something like that. There was no way in hell that he could relax and play his part. "Ya really think the boys would accept this? Accept us? I mean, we been fightin' for years now, doll, since high school. Would they really be okay sharin, territories an, bein one big family?" Cronus asked softly, looking up at Kurloz with wide eyes. There was something so very wrong with Cronus right now, he didn't show any emotions from before in the bathroom and was being nothing but sweet right now. What had happened?

There was a silence while Kurloz pretended to think over the problem in the storyline, when really he was debating whether he should break character and demand what Cronus was trying to pull or keep the charade up.

He sighed and finally forced himself to relax. "I don't know babe, we've been betraying their trust for so long...who's to say they wouldn't kill us upon our revelation..."

It was dead quiet when be finally locked eyes with Cronus. The lack of any emotion, even for the part itself, made Kurloz's heart drop to his stomach. He wasn't afraid of Cronus, just what he might do.

Cronus chuckled softly and stood, sighing as he rolled the cig between his lips and pocketed his hands, gazing off stage. "Maybe it would be for the best, ya know? We've spent months lying to them, betrayin' their trust. Family always sticks together and we haven't been that to the boys. Even coverin' up the fights to avoid conflict." He shrugged and knelt by Kurloz once more, reaching up to stroke the man's cheek oh so softly. With the smallest of smiles he leaned in and left a light kiss on the man's cheek before standing once more and turning his back to the audience and Kurloz himself. "Maybe it's for the best." He said softly before walking into the darkness of the stage and finally walking off just as Dirk silently stood and softly said "Cut." With no other word. It wasn't needed. Cronus was done for the day and he didn't once look back while leaving the theater once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**I return... With a new chapter! Rated T for Erotic Themes, but no sex yet! ;D**

 **0-0**

What the FUCK just happened? The look of Kurloz's face, had Cronus seen it, was priceless. Absolutely priceless. His mouth fell open and he turned around quickly to look at Cronus and then back at the house, mouth still agape. What...

He was sweet, gentle even, as if he wasn't raging mad moments before. Kurloz couldn't figure it out. He wondered if this was how hateful silent treatment started out. He shook his head and stood up.

"Alright, that's a wrap," Leijon called out. "Let's try the scene where the gangs confront each other sans leaders. Kurloz, you may go."

He didn't need to be told twice. Kurloz swiftly left the theater, and headed for home.

Kurloz's house was empty of life as always. His dad always seemed to be traveling on business, and his brother was never home ever. Gamzee was homeless by choice. Kurloz couldn't stand living under a bridge; he had higher standards than that.

He went down into the basement. His quarters. It held a shrine to his lord (The Angel of Death), a mini fridge with soda, his bed, shelves full of bone collections adorning the walls, his bass and amps and his brother's drum set. It was gathering dust and cobwebs now. Kurloz knew how to play it, but doing so brought back memories that made his heart hurt. He missed Gamzee.

He pulled a red pop Faygo from the fridge, and plopping onto his bed with a sigh, cracked open the soda to take a swig. It was quiet. That was fine, he grew up in silence.

His room smelled faintly of Sopor. It'd been a long time since he last indulged, but he wasn't depressed enough to do that today. The soda would do.

He took another drink. Kurloz thought about that kiss with Cronus and his behavior afterward. Had the greaser been fucking with him? Kurloz knew he enjoyed that kiss. The needy sounds were enough to prove it. And Kurloz could have kept it going if he didn't like pissing the other off.

He sighed, despite hating his existence, Kurloz wished he had the other here with him. He felt lonely. He thought being alone so much would save him from that, but kissing Cronus and feeling how gentle he could be shattered that fragile immunity. Kurloz sighed again, staring at the bubbles rising through the red liquid.

0-0

It took a while for Cronus to walk home. He lit his cigarette and took a very long drag, holding the smoke for a few moments before exhaling with a sigh. He really didn't want to go back and deal with his family right now, let alone in general, and the bruising on his arms still hurt quite a bit. And the friction from the long sleeve really didn't help.

The cool evening air and the bright light of the setting sun helped distract his thoughts though, wandering the winding pants of the city streets and alley ways until the moon rose to stall as long as possible. Between his bitchy little brother and their abusive father, he would do better hiding out in his little hideaway for a few days in favor of going home.

But he'd be tracked down eventually. Though... going to the Makara household was an option he could take if he wanted to be put in a body bag and sent home. It was no secret who Kurloz was and even more well known that their families hated each other.

Finally walking up the long driveway and entering that massive double door, he peered inside and sighed in relief when it seemed like no one was home. Servants weren't running around in a panic and there was no loud shrill bitching – courtesy of Eridan throwing a hissy fit because something didn't go his way.

It was nice to finally have silence in the house for once. At least for a little bit. So Cronus went right up to his room, the only door in the whole mansion that had stickers and posters on the carelessly painted wood. He entered the room, closing the door gently, and kicked off his boots to jump into the bed with a sigh. Home sweet home. If only it were actually home.

0-0

After five minutes of squirming around on his bed and whining like a bitch, Kurloz got up. No use crying over this fucker when he could just go to Cronus's house to settle this thing. It wasn't a mystery where this guy lived after all.

He left his soda on his bed and grabbed his skeleton hoodie. It didn't matter what temperature it was outside, it was his favorite. He practically felt naked without it and it was the only constant thing in his life that didn't greatly depress him.

As it turned out it was a cold night. Not cold enough for him to see his breath but still pretty cold. The walk from his relatively large house to Ampora's estate took longer than he thought (partially because he wasn't in any hurry), but finally he arrived.

He was a bit nervous. Dualscar Ampora was not someone to mess around with, and not someone who'd be very happy to see Kurloz. But it looked like no one was home. Kurloz sighed in relief.

He walked up to the doors, and stood there awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. Should he knock? It was a big place, would Cronus even hear him? He didn't want to pull the fucking pompous ass door bell rope that hung by the door. The tune would be annoying and really not worth the trouble if Mr. Ampora really was home.

But then again, Kurloz could act like he was high and stumbled into the wrong house and maybe get off with a threat or two. Maybe even tell a half truth about them being in the same play and needing to practice. Yeah, that would work. Then if he got suspicious about making out he could claim it as part of the play. Perfect.

He rang the annoying bell, and stuck his hand back in his pockets as he waited.

That annoyingly cheery tune (that filled the entire house) echoed clear upstairs to Cronus' room and he gave a long groan and sat up. It was probably just one of his dad's business partners since solicitors never came by anymore after the incident of last year but at this hour? Who the fuck would seriously go by granted...what time it was this night.

Nonetheless, the Ampora got up and gave a huff as he mussed his once perfectly styled hair and slid out of his room, sliding down the marble staircase and almost slipping on his ass in his socks. With a bit of luck he managed to keep his balance enough to make his way to the giant ass front doors, taking one last second to fix his shirt that was just a baggy T-shirt with the Aquarius symbol on it in plum before opening the door.

"My dad's not home. Go the fuck awa-" Cronus stops mid sentence, choking on his words before going wide eyed and without even thinking about it, slams the door as hard as possible right in Kurloz' face. 

What the fuck was he doing here?! Not only would Cronus one hell of a beating for letting a Makara on the Ampora property but that douche bag shouldn't even be here anyway! He had no business! Cronus had left _peacefully_!

"What the fuck do you want!" he demanded through the door.

Kurloz had flinched when Cronus had slammed the door in his face. Oh yeah... they hated each other. Right. That was a thing.

He cleared his throat. "I'd like to say 'not a damn thing' and pretend I showed up here high out of my mind and this sobered me enough to turn around and walk away but I can't," he said to the doors. He sighed. "I'm just confused as all hell. You went from being mad as a hornet to gentle as a lamb and I expected you to shove me off the stage but you didn't. And I..." He trailed off, too proud to say that he felt something. That he wished he was back in that bathroom, pressing his lips to the others, feeling his warmth, smelling his scent. Granted he had smelled like a one night stand today but...

Cronus went silent to listen, hearing the waves of emotion in the mans voice that were anything but his usual even level tone unless it was filled with hate and spite. "And you what? I could have thrown you off the stage but the last thing I wanted was to make Miss D suffer another hour of rehearsal, let alone stay around your sorry ass any fuckin' longer. I've learned to contain my anger, my annoyance, and my hatred when I have to. Growing up with Dualscar Ampora as a father makes that a necessity unless you want to end up dead. Heir to the family business or not," he said softly, trailing off and sighing as he leaned his head back against the door before closing those beautiful violet eyes.

"I may be an Ampora, Kurloz, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be like my father. Cold, heartless, and a brute nonetheless. Just because Eridan is the same doesn't mean I have to be half to be. Havin' a big ego and a lot of confidence in public doesn't mean that's the real me or me all the time behind closed doors. Now what would ya know about me behind the scenes?" he asked, turning back to face the door once more, hesitating to open it.

He wanted answers and reasons, a damn good few before he would open that door again let alone let Kurloz inside. "What you did in the bathroom was unforgivable. We may hate each other yes, but I would never take advantage of someone, no matter just how much I despise their existence. And for a person new to things like that, having never done any sort of contact like that before? Unspeakable."

Kurloz winced. "You think being a Makara is any easier? We are a family consumed by rage. I have anger issues that I can't control. I've almost killed several people. I spent most of my teen years on drugs because the alternative to that was to spend the rest of my life in prison for manslaughter!

"Even now," he continued with a bitter laugh," I can barely withhold my anger. You rub me the wrong way either on purpose or because you're just an asshole and that's dangerous for me and you. At any moment I could snap but the only thing that stops me is...is..." His voice shook. He wasn't going to cry. Not today.

He took a deep breath. "Is the fact that before I kissed you, I was content with being alone. I grew up alone, was used to it. But after today, I can't stand it anymore! Yeah I was an asshole to take advantage of you like that, but I can't get my mind off of that moment and it's driving me crazy!"

He panted. His voice became quieter. "What I wouldn't give to go back in time and gently ease up off of you. So that maybe it could hurt less. I hate you, but you're the best kiss I've had in a long time."

There were no words for what Cronus had just heard, the confession, the near breakdown Kurloz almost had over something so stupid like this. He was a Makara, he wasn't supposed to care about people or get attached but... then again maybe that was half the reason he did anyway. To break that stereotype, to get away from how the rest of the world saw him, versus the rest of his family, especially when it came to Gamzee.

Cronus couldn't help but blush about as red as a tomato at the last addition to that little confession, staring down at the marble floor and swallowing the lump in his throat as he took a slow breath. Finally, he turned and opened the door, trying to keep that hard cold glare but it was a challenge, especially when he said the first thing to leave his lips. "If you had the chance, would ya do it again... doll?" he asked softly, saying nothing more even as the blush on his cheeks spread.

Kurloz kept his eyes on the ground even as the door opened. His face flushed pink at the question and he raised his eyes to meet Cronus' without flinching. He wet his lips and swallowed, nodding. "Yes," he answered, his voice bordering on eager.

He tried not to make it sound like he expected Cronus to give him an opportunity. It was too much to ask, even as he hoped. He didn't move from his spot. If Cronus wanted to let him in, that was his choice, but Kurloz couldn't help that his heart beat in anticipation. Fuck, he really had it bad.

Swallowing hard, Cronus stepped aside and allowed Kurloz to come inside if he so chose, unable to meet the other's eyes though because the pounding of his heart was just too much. If he looked up he was afraid he'd have a heart attack.

"Then maybe, just maybe we can try it again..." he says softly, leaving the doorway to head back up the massive staircase to his room, though at the top he stopped and looked back, seeing whether or not the Makara had chosen to follow. The Ampora estate was a rather large and overly done bit of land, the amalgamation of at least three mansions meshed into one being with four floors and over forty rooms no(t including the dining room, living room, doorway, entrance hall, ballroom, office room, meeting rooms and the gaming theater). The color scheme mostly consisted of royal purple, plum and cream as the base lining and trim where as the furniture was soft as silk and looking most expensive with intricate designs and patterns in the fabric, Crystal chandeliers and golden dining ware; it was nothing but the best for the Ampora family which almost ironically consisted of all boys. There was not one female in that entire mass of land or the estate itself (save for the servants) nor had there been in quite a while if ever. Dualscar Ampora had built his living and his business while raising two boys, not before they came into being. If ever he had a wife presumed to be their mother she was long gone though no one knew why or had even heard of her let alone seen the woman. Though it was clear that both boys were his by blood.

Kurloz followed Cronus, looking at the decor and trying not to laugh. Everything was so...orderly. Shit, at his house everything was helter skelter, mix mashed, rainbow splattered bullshit all over the walls with hardly any furniture. Kurloz's basement was the most decorated place in the mansion.

But this place just screamed wealth of the highest degree. He attempted to keep a straight face just because of how ridiculously this matched the Amporas, and kept his mouth shut in case he said something he'd regret that would warrant him getting kicked out as Cronus lead him up to what he assumed was the greaser's bedroom.

But Cronus was already aware of Kurloz's amusement. He rolled his eyes and sighs, hunching over more out of embarrassment than anything. "Dude don't even get me started on my fucking house okay? It's orderly, its pompous looking. I know." he growled, taking a left once they got to the hallway on the second floor before taking another right four doors down. It was obvious which bedroom was his, the movie posters, chips around the edges of the door and the mix and mesh of coloring for the paint was obvious enough.

"I didn't say anything," Kurloz responded lightly, though the waver in his voice reflected the withheld laughter.

It looked like Cronus had tried re-painting the door from the hideous royal purple to something else, but then his father had it re-painted once more and finally after so many times just gave up the fight. "At least one thing in this damn house looks normal." he added, kicking his door open and stepping inside.

It was anything but what you would expect from an Ampora, let alone Cronus himself, who prided himself in being orderly and always clean cut. His room was a complete mess, guitars, amps and loose sheets of paper all over the place piling on the floor and desks all around the room, they appeared to have half finished music notes on them, some with writing. Cords, kick stands, guitar stands and notebooks were all over the place along with desks stuffed full with old records, new CD's, a record player by the closet, and clothing every which way. The only clean area was his massive king sized bed, blankets and sheets strewn about on the double mattress. It looked soft as a goddamn cloud.

Upon entering the room, Kurloz looked around. It wasn't as crazy as he expected it to be. In fact, it almost matched what his room tended to look like every few months when inspiration hit. "So you play guitar, huh?" He mused, nodding at the paraphernalia.

"I'm a bassist. And a drummer, though I don't play as often anymore. Not since-" he stopped. "Well. Never mind. Maybe we should play together sometime, hm?" He stepped over things, being careful as he could. The bed looked pretty damn inviting but he wasn't sure if he was even allowed to sit on that.

Cronus flushed red once more and looked away, giving a slight nod. Well god dammit this was just embarrassing...his room was his everything, the one space that he could express himself and _oh boy_ did he go all out in here. No one was allowed in this space, not even his father or even Eridan no matter how much they pushed.

"I uh...I also sing but that's not really important is it? I just like music in general. It's an amazing way to expression oneself, ya know?" he says with a slight grin before going over to his bed and leaping onto it. The thing was just as it looked, softer than a cloud and like silk to the touch with just enough give to truly relax in it. Since Kurloz was a bassist and a drummer apparently, maybe they actually _could_ play together sometime. That is, if either could stand one another long enough.

"I kinda guessed that," Kurloz replied, making his way over to sit on the bed. Oh wow, did that feel soft. He lay back on it, stretching his hands over it. Was Cronus ever living in the lap of luxury or what? Despite his father's wealth from drug dealing his bed was more or less an old futon from the thrift shop. Kinda lumpy but still comfortable somehow. Not that his bony frame ever helped him get much sleep if at all.

"And yeah, I know. I sing sometimes. Really throaty and low. Seductive like. So that you can feel the chords vibrating in my chest," he hummed, dropping the tone of his voice.

He got up to move closer to Cronus. "Here, feel this. It's motherfucking amazing." He slipped out of his hoodie so that the vibrations would be more clear. It was like the physical feeling of hearing a cat purr, or listening to music with a lot of bass.

Pressing his hand flat to the mans chest Cronus went silent to really get the feel of it, grinning a bit while he swayed just a touch here and there. "Cool, huh?" Kurloz grinned.

"That is really cool...It's about the way I sing too. There's just somethin' about a low seductive tone that I love so much." This, was going to be fucking amazing if they ever did a piece together. On that note though, given it was a bit late and he totally hadn't noticed he was literally up close and personal with his enemy with no space between their bodies, Cronus pulled away and cleared his throat blushing a bit as he sat up. "Are you sleepin' over or what anyway, because my father wont be here for a week, He's on a business trip an' I honestly don't give a fuck where Eri is so long as he ain't home."

Kurloz thought about that. "Honestly... Yeah. I could go home to my empty house and cold as fuck basement but why do that when I got a warm body here?"

Cronus' blush wasn't lost on him even in this darkness. "I mean, unless you prefer me sleeping on the floor..." That didn't sound too comfortable but he supposed it could be worse.

"Well no I-I don't mind you sleepin' here in my bed it's just that I..never really..." he trailed off after rambling, finally realizing how stupid he sounded and the fact it would be made worse because of the one true fact that he would be confessing to never having done this before. Because Cronus has never done ANY of this stuff before so contact from another – whether intimate or otherwise – was something very foreign to him. But just to keep from confessing the fact that he was a pitiful virgin and that Kurloz had taken his first kiss he got out of bed and stripped his shirt off just to get ready for bed.

And holy hot motherfucking damn was that the best idea hes ever had. Cronus was _toned_. It was clear he did a decent amount of working out in his free time around the estate, a well toned upper body, broad shoulders and a six pack to last for days. He wasn't overly done, but just enough to make it look appealing, nice to the eyes. With his slender hips and that nice round ass, the somewhat pale skin just added to the yummy factor of this asshole. "Do you need somethin' to sleep in?" he asked, looking back and forgetting he was half naked in front of this guy.

Kurloz hadn't been paying much attention to Cronus until he looked up to answer and _FUCK._ His mouth fell open as he took in the sight of this well muscled fucking GOD that stood on the other side of the room. He drew a breath, covered his mouth and looked away. Holy shit he was so gay for this guy. Kurloz was nothing but skin and bones while this guy had enough meat to make Kurloz want to devour him whole.

"Yeah." He squeaked. "Yeah I would. I mean I could sleep in my boxers but I don't want to...ah...make you uncomfortable or anything." He cleared his throat nervously, glancing back at that body. He kept stealing glances as he got up off the bed to remove his jeans and finally his shirt. He was so skinny, with bones protruding from his pale flesh. He had an eating disorder in the past (and a drug problem that made gaining weight damn near impossible even with his tendency to excessively consume carbs), and recovering from that was taking forever. It didn't help that he still hit the bong every once in a while or that he skipped eating sometimes (partially because there was no food in the house and partially because he hardly ever felt hungry). He felt subconscious about his body compared to this chiseled man before him.

Cronus flat out snorted and covered his mouth as he laughed, trying not to lose it over the literal sight of seeing Kurloz do a jaw dropping glance at him. He thought that was only a thing in the movies.

"You okay there chief? Seems you uh, can't keep that jaw of yours up properly," he smirked, turning his back to Kurloz to sport that fine ass while digging through his dressers for some PJ pants he knew he had in a darker purple that might suit the Makara better. Turning back around, he tossed the pants over onto the bed and finally dropped his own to show the cute little boxers with sea horses on them.

But that was the least of Kurloz' issues. The bulge sitting in those boxers was jaw dropping even more so than Cronus' body type. He had all the right genes in place and by the size of that thing had to be a shower for sure. Whether or not he was a grower would be grounds for the skeletal man finding out soon enough, and if that was the case, would be a great pain in the ass.

Kurloz let out a shaky sigh that was dangerously close to turning to a moan. Damn, if he got this turned on just from looking at Cronus' half naked body, what would happen to him when he got him all the way?

Cronus himself couldn't stop getting an eyeful of his taller rival, not really seeing the skinniness of the man as an issue. He had his handsome features and the body type like that made no difference. Kurloz was still rather attractive on his own.

Kurloz slipped into the pajama pants which hung off his bony hips, revealing his skull print boxers. His face was full on red by this point. And Cronus checking him out really wasn't helping. And...oh shit that package. Cronus was fucking hung. Kurloz was sort of big himself (he was more blessed in length than in width) but ohhh man did he ever want to suck that. He immediately hated himself for thinking those thoughts, but he couldn't help it. He felt the throb of his heart beating in his bony chest, and found himself breathing hard. Kurloz made a noise of frustration and looked away, huffing.

Raising a brow, Cronus slipped on some PJ pants and walked back over, that beautiful hip sway back full force now that he wasn't under the eye of the public attention. Not gonna lie, there was a lot that Cronus held back when he was out in public and most of that was coming back full swing. Heh.

"Somethin' the matter there doll?" he cooed softly, climbing up on the bed on all fours now, licking those thick soft lips as he crawls forward. Oh Cronus knew full well what was wrong, he was oblivious much of the time but not stupid. Now all he was really doing was adding to the game just to get Kurloz even more aroused and desperate. Oh it was obvious that Kurloz needed it bad and that look of frustration was delicious indeed.

Kurloz's self control was slipping away. He clasped a hand over his mouth but he couldn't stop the moan that emitted from his throat. He didn't think he could answer without breathing out a moan with every word. Cronus wasn't even touching him and he was already half hard and needy as fuck. The fucking hip swing was enough to sell him over but the next action drove him to slip onto the bed and lay half propped up as if he was so ready to bottom. He didn't care if he did, he just needed this so badly.

Cronus actually giggled this time, running his hands all over his body just to force Kurloz to drag his eyes over each detail and really take it in. Especially the happy trail that started just under his belly button and trailed teasingly into his pants just waiting for someone to play with it. "Aw, what's the matter? Ya look...hot and bothered." He cooed softly, that voice going ever deeper and sultry as Cronus bit his lip and thrusts just a few times into his hand while sucking on one finger. For a virgin man he could put on one hell of a show. But to see Kurloz laying there so desperate and needy was more than anyone could ever ask for.

"The fuck do you think, asshole?" Kurloz panted out, his eyes wide. He whimpered. He wanted to touch that body. To run his hands over it. He knew how sensitive Cronus was. He could make the other melt in a matter of seconds. He slid up onto his knees to get closer, reaching a hand out to brush Cronus' skin, sliding his hands over those muscles. It was almost enough to touch him, to feel his warmth. "As if existing weren't enough, now you've got the looks to make a man _beg_ ," he breathed out.

"You're damn right I do," Cronus whispered in a hushed tone, raising a hand to caress the man's cheek oh so gently like he had on the stage, so gentle and soft before leaning in and pressing their lips together once more in that sweet sensual kiss Kurloz had been craving all night.

Though that was just half the fun, bodies locking together as he grabbed those bony hips and literally began grinding against Kurloz like he was a fucking stripper's pole. With that well hung dick and the Makara's own arousal things were getting hot and heavy, but thank God Cronus had absolutely no sex drive because he didn't once slip, nipping on those thin lips, even sucking at it a bit.

All of Kurloz's nerves were on fire. Wherever Cronus touched almost burned him and felt cool at the same time. And when he kissed him it was hot and electrifying. He couldn't help moaning as he was ground against. He was too pleasured by that alone to take advantage of the situation.

But all of a sudden, Cronus pulled away and flopped down on the bed and yawned.

"I'm hittin' bed, land mime, I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a shit eating grin and pure laughter and enjoyment in his voice. Cronus Ampora had finally gotten his revenge for the bathroom incident.

Kurloz was too confused to move for a few long seconds. He panted heavily, trying to grasp through a clouded brain what had just happened. Maybe there's a reason guys think with their dicks, given that all the blood needed to think is down there.

"What the fuck?" He demanded, shaking his head. He was feeling a bit of reverse de ja vú when it dawned on him. This is revenge from today in the bathroom. "You asshole," he growled, smacking the other. He slipped under the covers and grumped. He knew he deserved it, but getting rid of this goddamn boner wasn't going to be easy.

Cronus only snickered and rolled onto his side, grinding his ass back against the man's dick before finally settling down into his bed with small cooing noises. He was just so comfortable right now. Within minutes he was fast asleep, and soon after that curled up in a loose ball on his side of the bed. If things couldn't get worse they very much did. Because within the hour Cronus had flipped over and stuck himself to Kurloz, arms around his neck and that sweet peaceful face buried in his warm neck with a slight nuzzle.

As if Cronus grinding against him wasn't enough to set him off all over again, the asshole just HAD to subconsciously snuggle against him. Kurloz was still kinda pissed off, but being unable to do anything about it really, he kinda just glared at the wall.

And let out an angry sigh. He still had that fucking boner. Okay, time to kill that bitch. Think of something else. Okay, think of your brother. You wouldn't bone your brother would you? The thought made him shudder. Alright, that did it. He breathed a sigh in relief. Kurloz finally slipped his arms around the sleeping form. As much as he hated this douche, Cronus was cute in his sleep.

 **0-0**

 **Annnnd it's done! Woo! Sex scene coming up next whenever I get around to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter… What is this? IDK it's been over two months since I've updated I have no clue. It's the Chapter of Sexytimes and Messing Around ft Kurloz taking Cro's V card. Enjoy.**

 **Edit: Happy late 4/13.**

 **0-0**

By morning Cronus had slipped himself almost fully onto Kurloz, tightening his grip in his sleep and seeming exceedingly clingy while in the dream world. His pajama pants had ridden down those slender hips to show more of that deliciously teasing happy trail and if not for his boxers, the gift he had been given in manhood. It didn't help that he kept whispering in his sleep while nuzzling Kurloz gently, appreciating the heat in his bed.

Kurloz was wide awake and staring at the wall while trying to ignore a very annoying fact. He had the worst case of morning wood and Cronus' appearance really wasn't helping that factor. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Cronus was twice as affectionate in his sleep or how desperately he needed to jack off before Cronus woke up and teased him about it.

'Well this is a pretty predicament,' he thought to himself. He had little option but to carefully masturbate quietly before Cronus woke up. Kurloz slowly slipped his hands down his pants to grip his dick. He bit his lip, letting out a breathy sigh as he began to rub. It was hard to keep his moans down as he kept his pace. It became apparent after a minute though that he wasn't going to come by such a slow pace. He didn't want his jerky movements to wake Cronus. He went just a bit faster, swallowing a moan.

At first the rhythmic movements only lulled Cronus more into deep slumber, the occasional muffled moans passing his mind by as he paid no attention. But as it carried on and Kurloz became more rough and desperate to finally get off the man began to rouse from sleep, giving a groan and a slight yawn as he shifted and rolled off of the side he was hogging that Kurloz was trying to jack on before finally opening his eyes and sleepily peering around. When his gaze settled on the scene before him he went silent, stared and then immediately flushed a very heavy red as he covered his mouth trying not to make a noise. Hopefully Kurloz hadn't noticed because to be honest Cronus kinda liked watching.

Kurloz was fucking gone. He didn't even realized that Cronus was awake and watching him beat off because his head was thrown back against the pillow and his eyes were screwed shut. His mouth was open and he panted silently, whispering to himself to come. He slapped a hand over his mouth when his breathy moans were getting too loud and jerked his hips up once before coming with a soft "fuck" as he drew hand away from his mouth and out of his pants. He opened his eyes as he waited for his heart beat to settle, his face flushed. He glanced over to see if he'd woken up Cronus and locked eyes with the bastard.

Oh shit.

Cronus was a beet red mess, biting his bottom lip and blushing hard enough to almost pass out. What a wake up call this had been, holy shit. There was nothing he could say, no response he could dish up to explain any of this or to break the silence. It was just too embarrassing. Not to mention the massive boner he was sporting in his own boxers; not that he was paying that any mind at all. Oh no, all eyes were locked on Kurloz right now and the fact that the room now smelled like him. "Uh...m-mornin.."

Kurloz swallowed. "Morning," he replied, his voice cracking. He took a deep breath, "D-did I wake you up or were you already awake for that?" This whole situation was incredibly awkward and wow, was Cronus actually turned on by that? Kurloz caught sight of the bulge in the other's pants and ended up just kind of staring at it. It seemed a better alternative to meeting Cronus' eyes.

'Good FUCKING GOD man have some common decency...' was what Cronus would have said to Kurloz's staring if he could actually speak past the lump in his throat and the throbbing of his cock. "I-I uh… I was awake for that..." he said in a cracking voice, hitting higher notes than he thought possible with his deeper voice. Well this was just embarrassing… he just watched the one guy he hated most jack off next to him in HIS bed, popped his first boner from it and now one needed to get off and the other already had gotten off. What the fuck were they supposed to do now?

"Well shit," he said lamely. Oh that's just perfect. And he had tried so hard to do that without being caught. He bit his lip. "Would you... Ah... Like some help with that?" he asked, vaguely gesturing to Cronus' boner.

It was a new day, and except for the stunt Cro pulled last night, he didn't have to get back at the greaser for anything. Actually, he just really wanted to see the size of that thing. It had to be some kind of monster if what he was seeing was anything to go by.

The Ampora really didn't know how to respond, only going progressively more red as he bit down harder on his lip and gave a slight nod while looking away. To be honest, there was no one else he wanted doing this but Kurloz, whether or not the greaser would admit it and like hell he would to this asshole's face. The other thing he was never going to admit, is that he hadn't really jacked off before seeing as a boner hadn't been a thing to occur to him on a regular basis let alone to the point that he felt the need to get himself off. It was usually just a random one from the breeze of his window and what not so there was never drive to take care of it. However right now, that drive was very much apparent and boy did he need it bad.

After being given consent, Kurloz reached his hand out and slipped it into Cronus' pants. He parted his lips and gasped slightly as he touched the appendage and wrapped his long fingers around it. "Fuck, you're huge," he murmured, feeling up and down the length. He moved so that his wrist wasn't bent uncomfortably before starting a rhythm. He'd never jacked another guy off before except for the one period of time when he'd fooled around with Rufioh, yet except for the size difference there was barely a change.

Cronus was a mess on the spot, hardly even hearing the comment at the start of it and unable to keep his mouth shut while the moans and pleas for more just kept coming out of their own accord. It appeared that his dick was as sensitive as his neck and sides as well as his inner thighs and it did not take long before Kurloz finally got him off and Cronus went slack back against the bed panting heavily. When Cronus came Kurloz couldn't help leaning over to kiss the other's temple. "How'd that feel, babe, " he asked with slight sarcasm, smiling coyly.

Cronus couldn't say anything, just staring up at Kurloz while red in the face as he finally looked away and worked to get his pants re-situated once more. He had definitely liked it and the kiss afterward was sweet. Though a little too sweet coming from someone like Kurloz of all people. "Isn't… everyone that big?" he asked in a huff, scooting over just a bit to grab at the taller man's shoulders before wrenching him down into a kiss. This one just a touch more rough than their first.

At first Kurloz was a little too surprised to react to the kiss, then he kissed back, moving his mouth against the other's. He didn't realize how much he craved a rough make out session until now, and he was taking every opportunity to mash his lips against Cronus'. He pulled back to breathe and pant out a "no" in answer to the comment before going back in. He let Cronus take control, parting his lips ever so slightly as a whine emitted from his throat. Why was he so needy? Had been single for so long really taken that much of a toll on him?

Cronus may have not done a full make out like this before, but the incident in the bathroom was coming back to him easy enough and that intuition and skill he had came along with it.

He mashed his lips against the other man's, biting at that bottom lip and sucking it hard enough to make the skin dark purple before Kurloz opened his mouth and Cronus took the chance to slide that rather long tongue of his inside. It was a wonder how the inside of another persons mouth was, warm wet with that tongue slithering around looking for the connection. And Cronus found it in a heartbeat, digging his nails into the Makara's skin and forcing him closer the more he deepened the kiss.

Kurloz outright moaned when their tongues tangled, just moaned like a little slut. He hardly noticed the pain in his shoulders with what was going on in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Cronus' back and felt those muscles. Every dip in the skin and tendon. Nothing missed his sensitive touch. He scratched Cronus' back, working his nails into the toned flesh. He was getting dizzy from a lack of air, but didn't break the kiss.

Cronus equally moaned back when nails dug into his sensitive back, liking the pain more than he thought he should as he squirmed under the touch of the nails just to make them dig more, adding pressure to his own grip on that bony upper body while enjoying the outright war their tongues were having by this point. Sometimes Cronus would try and take control and then it would flip, and neither was willing to break for air. It didn't even take long before he had popped another boner so soon. And this time it was much harder. And bigger.

Eventually Kurloz couldn't hold his breath anymore (not to mention the other thing pressing against him that was equally distracting) and yanked his head back to gasp for air. A trail of saliva connected their mouths before it broke as he panted.

They had a brief break for air before slamming their mouths together once more, continuing the tongue war. He could feel the boner pressing against his leg and he ground against it, already hard himself.

Cronus gave a very loud and very needy moan into the kiss when he felt the friction against his erection, breaking the kiss once more to give the loudest and sultry moan so far while his face lit up a bright tomato red and he clung to Kurloz for dear life. This was something he had never done before and the sensations and needs were so new that he wasn't sure what to do.

And though kissing was the easy part, it was going beyond that that the boy feared the most. He could talk shit, act like he had the ego of his father and more confidence than the most handsome person in the world but that was not the same thing compared to a person's first intimate moments. Oh no, those were delicate situations no matter who you asked. Even if Kurloz hadn't given a single shit his first time, this wasn't the same. Because where he could not care what someone did to his body or how it happened so long as he could get off and enjoy himself, Cronus was not wired the same. He feared intimacy with just about anybody, because in those moments he knew he would be the most vulnerable, open and defenseless against the person he had opened himself up too and the slightest thing had the chance to go wrong. And if that just so happened to be the case, well… Cronus wasn't sure what he would do.

As shitty and desperate as it sounded (not that he was desperate because let's face it, the Ampora had the sex drive of a fuckin' rock) he trusted Kurloz to be his first for more than one reason he sure as shit wasn't going to share any time soon. So when that harsh kiss continued, and he found himself slamming lips together, sucking on tongue and biting the soft fleshy skin of those bruised lips, he moaned, and he moaned oh so loudly while that thick throbbing erection of his was rubbed and caressed and fondled, only making it that much harder and desperate for more attention to get the sweet release he'd had just moments before with his first orgasm. Oh, the sweet bliss his body went through.

It was clear enough he wasn't the only one needing this and true enough that Kurloz needed it much more desperately than Cronus himself but, if there were anyone and any time he would choose to lose his virginity it would be here and now. With his worst enemy in the entire world and itself, Kurloz Makara. Cronus finally broke the kiss, panting heavily and already coated in sweat as he gazed into those deep purple eyes, the erection between his legs struggling to keep in the boxers that seemed just too small for something so large.

"Kurloz, if I gave ya one fuckin' chance to either finish this or end it right here right now an' walk away, which offer would ya take?" he asks softly, swallowing heavily and licking his lips one last time, the taste of that clown douchebag still on his tongue.

Kurloz panted, trying process the question. "You mean... Are you fine with with?..." He hurried to answer before Cronus changed his mind. "Yes of course I'll finish this." That being said, he moved so that he was on top. "But just in case... I know I am an asshole and that most of the time we can't stand each other, but if at any time you want me to stop, just say so okay?" With that he brought his lips back down on Cronus' as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Cronus' pants and slid them down to reveal all his glory.

Kurloz broke away to look at the sight of it, swallowing. The thing looked bigger than it had felt earlier. And it was already secreting pre-cum. Kurloz moved so that his mouth was inches above the head, smirking teasingly. He locked eyes with Cronus', and proceeded to lick up the shaft to the head, keeping a purposely slow pace.

The kiss itself was intense enough but also showed Cronus' hesitation and nervousness to do this. He had never done it before and was actually trusting Kurloz not to fuck him over almost literally, though the fucking part sounded pretty nice not to lie. He stared down at the man between his legs, flushing a heavy red and swallowing hard as he licked his lips. But the second the tongue made its way up the shaft of his cock Cronus lost it. He jerked his head back into the pillows as a very loud and needy moan left his lips, hands gripping the sheets of his bed until his knuckles were white. The pleasure pulsing through his body only made his cock ache more as he spurted pre-cum onto that beautiful tongue, body shaking while he begged for more.

Kurloz licked over the head and put it in his mouth. He listened to the sounds Cronus was making with approval as he took more in, and lifted his head up, flicking his tongue around the head. There was a lot of dick to be had, and he didn't know if he could fit all of it into his mouth (despite having no gag reflex). He went back down, taking more in. He felt the head hit the roof of his mouth. Kurloz raised his head off to lick the saliva covered cock before going back down. It was almost enough to hear Cronus moan and beg for more.

The cries and whimpers left his lips garbled into moans as Cronus arched his back and threw his head back into the pillows, mouth agape while he clung to the pillow under his head. It was almost too much, his abdomen flooded with heat while the muscles in his body tensed with the strain of trying to keep still let alone quiet, oh god it just felt all too good.

Yet, Kurloz stopped before Cronus could come. The best part was yet to come (ha) but the greaser would have to be patient for that. Kurloz left a hickey on Cronus' inner thigh, enjoying how much the other squirmed as he did so. "You wouldn't happen to have any lube would you? Lotion would also work," Kurloz asked, his voice hoarse from sucking dick.

When Kurloz pulled off Cronus opened one eye, face flushed and panting like he'd run a marathon. "I-i don't know...um...b-b-but there's a few bottles in the closet outside in the hallway..." he stuttered, looking away and swallowing hard. Was Kurloz going to...?

Kurloz nodded and got up, licking his lips and wiping his mouth. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

He left the room and came back few minutes later with a bottle under his arm, rubbing his hands together. "That's some good lotion. Guess you can afford the stuff without additives, hm?" he smirked, faux mocking his own bloodline. He threw the bottle on the bed and got back on.

"Now as much as I would love to just take you without prep, Karma is a bitch and I would prefer to not get on her bad side. So just let me know when you are ready. And by the looks of things," he chuckled, "that's not going to take very long." He took the bottle and lathered his fingers up well. "Spread your legs," he ordered.

There were just so many things going on right now and Cronus couldn't think to save his life between Kurloz being so deliciously dominant, the bottle in his hands and then those slick fingers hovering so close to the ass he knew would be filled soon enough. With no other word the Ampora spread his legs and gripped the sheets, biting his swollen bottom lip and blushing horribly as he does what hes told, watching his enemy closely. This was probably going to hurt, there was no point in lying. Especially since both men were larger than average and Cronus was a total virgin. he was going to be very much tight.

"J-just go slow…"

Kurloz nodded. He might of had an inkling that Cronus was a virgin, despite all his swagger and attitude. This made him have some sympathy, or pity rather, towards the other.

He pushed his finger against the tight entrance. Thanks to all the lotion on his finger, it slid right in for the most part. There was some resistance given how tense Cronus was, and Kurloz knew that couldn't possibly feel good. "You know, tensing up like that is only going to make this more painful. Try to relax," he urged.

When the muscles around his finger loosened, he moved. Kurloz slipped it in and out, hooking it until he slipped the other one in. He waited for Cronus to adjust before moving his fingers again, in and out, finger fucking the greaser before him, taking his time in preparation.

He scissored his fingers once; twice, before adding a third. He moved them around as if searching for something. He knew it existed somewhere in these warm caverns. Kurloz felt his fingers brush over something and smirked at the loud, needy moan he got from Cronus. "Think you're ready now?" he asked, teasingly circling the spot.

Cronus was panting hard, still somewhat shaky as he gave a nod. This was probably going to hurt but he knew that if Kurloz did anything he wasn't supposed too, his ass would just be meeting the head of this family soon enough so. "T-try it," he said softly, reaching up to jerk Kurloz down rather forcefully into an intense lip biting, tongue battling kiss.

In the midst of such a brutal and heated kiss, Kurloz managed to slide his fingers out of Cronus and slip his dick in their place. He was vaguely aware of Cronus breaking the kiss to gasp, and the pain the nails digging into his back caused. Although both were wonderfully arousing.

Once he was fully sheathed, he waited for Cronus to adjust. His dick was bigger than his thin fingers, so it would be quite a stretch for the virgin beneath him. He panted, "Tell me when you're ready." For all of his Satan worshiping, crazy mime ass douchebaggery, Kurloz had a shred of human compassion for the greaser. He hated how much he cared for the other, and yet, it felt pretty damn nice to care.

After the pain was gone, the Ampora bit down on his lip, dug those nails deeper and uttered the words.

"Move."

He never thought losing his virginity would go like this, that he would be the one taking it rather than giving let alone that it would go to this piece of shit on top of him. Maybe one day he'd return the favor. And as much as he despised admitting it, there was a layer of caring for Kurloz that he had gained over the years of their constant clashing whether for good or bad. There is no one else he would have chosen for this moment.

Kurloz nodded, his dark eyes locked on the violet ones in front of him. He began to slowly pull almost all the way out. And then slip back in with a groan. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, "You're so tight. Ah, shit!" He kept a steady, almost painfully slow pace. Half because it was Cronus' first time and half because he wanted to hear him BEG. Beg for Kurloz to go faster. Beg like a needy little bitch. Kurloz wanted nothing more than to pound Cronus' ass into the sheets. To release all the tension and hatred and rage he'd built up over this man for years. Now he had the pleasure of being the one to take the greaser's virginity, and he was going to make it worth a second time.

Kurloz may only be thinking about pounding his ass into the sheets and absolutely ravaging that body with all his pent up anger and rage but all Cronus could think of was that cock going deeper and deeper into his ass as he moaned loudly like a total slut. He just couldn't stop, the noises left his lips entirely on their own as his body quivered and he tightened his grip around the clown. But it didn't take long for that slow pace to become not enough, for Cronus to need more, a stronger faster harder pace.

"F-faster, Kurloz ya need to go fuckin' faster," he stammered out, panting heavily and flushed in the face while trying to rock his tight ass on that thick dick. He just wanted more and there was no way he was going to beg. Not to this guy.

Kurloz chuckled, thoroughly pleased by the needy moans emitting from the other. These were the noises he'd longed to hear only his dreams, not that he'd ever share that with Cronus. Not that he'd ever give himself away to be that needy. He ignored the other's pleas for him to speed up, saying a simple word in reply.

"Beg."

Cronus would know what he wanted. And upon hearing the desperate as fuck request to be taken all the way, Kurloz himself would be lost in the pleasure of fucking this virgin ass to hell and back. Cronus would just need to let his pride go first.

Cronus narrowed his eyes and growled, still flushed in the face as he dug his nails into the mans back hard enough to leave deep grooves. Kurloz groaned at the pain, but it only served to make him more aroused and an even bigger tease.

They were going to get nowhere at this rate, and there was the risk that Kurloz would just pull out if he refused to beg for this and yes while Cronus had way too much pride to beg like a bitch, his ass was starting to hurt with the lack of movement with a dick that big in his ass for the first time. So he had no other choice. Swallowing heavily, he took a shaky breath and tried to move his ass just a bit, trying to come off as more needy which didn't take long when that spot was hit again and he gave another moan.

"N-nngh just fuck me already Goddammit Kurloz!" he finally begged, trying to ride just a little more before going entirely slack, literally giving himself to this pompous piece of shit.

It was a lame sort of beg, but Kurloz took what he could get, slamming into Cronus forcefully with no warning. He sighed so hard it turned into a growl and buried his face into Cronus' neck as he pounded into him, letting off his own moans. Cronus was so tight and warm and beautifully submissive in the best of ways that Kurloz was completely losing his mind. He shifted slightly, knowing by the greaser's cries alone that he'd found that spot, and focused on hitting that spot only. He could tell that Cronus was close. Kurloz was not that far off, one could tell by how he released moans without a care. It'd been so very long since he'd had his dick in something so warm and tight.

The immediate pleasure was almost too much and no matter what, he couldn't quiet his own moans while Cronus practically begged both for him to stop because it was fairly rough for his first time but also to keep going. The pleasure was so much that he felt like sobbing, clinging to Kurloz as he felt the heat build in his abdomen and the oncoming orgasm make his body quiver.

"K-kurloz s-stop!" he cried out, getting so very close to that peak the more that long dick hit his special spot but at the same time it hurt. His ass ached, the man was being so rough pounding him in the ass so hard that the entire bed was shaking.

Kurloz's mind was hazy and filled with only a desire for release. He hardly recognized the sound of Cronus' cries, until he heard a note of fear. It had to be fear, either that or the wrong kind of desperation. Guilt clawed at the back of his mind, reminding him of his promise. Though he longed to keep going - release was so close - Kurloz ceased his actions. He focused, panting, on Cronus, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and concern. "What?" he asked, "What's wrong? Was that too much?"

Cronus didn't say anything more, biting back the tears gathering in his eyes like a fucking baby. He wasn't going to come off as a child to this man so he shook his head a bit. "J-just go slower, you can keep goin' deep just not so fuckin' hard," he snapped, deciding to deal with the pain of this all later. He'd just let them both finish and kick the asshole out of his house. It was still early afternoon anyway so he was sure Kurloz had somewhere to be.

"Oh. Okay." Kurloz started up again, keeping a hard, but still relatively gentle rhythm. He felt the earlier guilt wash away with the pleasure that rose up. "Is this okay?" he panted.

It still hurt like a bitch but Cronus gave a nod, biting his lip as his dick twitched and ass tightened around that thicker cock which didn't help the pain. He gave a cry but passed it off as a moan, mumbling that he was getting close again and begged Kurloz to keep abusing that spot over and over again because it felt so close. "A-are ya close yet?"

Kurloz panted heavily and nodded, unable to speak. Even having stopped didn't stop him from falling away from the climax that was sure to happen any second now. He buried his face into Cronus' neck and bit the skin. He was so close, oh so close. He sped up, moans flowing freely.

The friction was amazing despite the pain but Cronus still needed that last push and the bite to his neck from Kurloz was just what he needed. With a loud cry of pleasure and an arch to his body while it quivered, Cronus had his first orgasm and it was a hard one. He came several strands that shot between them both and got everywhere, perfectly creamy rather than sticky and chunky. And the more Kurloz thrusted into his ass the longer it continued.

Kurloz shuddered as he released, his joints locking him in place. The tightness that clamped around him was what brought over, and as he unloaded into Cronus, the euphoria caused his vision to go white for what felt like an eternity.

All of a sudden, his limbs felt like jelly, and he collapsed on top of the other, releasing a long, shaky sigh. He felt relaxed, sedated even, pleasantly unaware of the protesting (no longer a virgin) greaser underneath him.

Cronus groaned and shoved Kurloz out and off of him, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around himself while he goes silent to brood. It hadn't really been noticed before but there were small drops of blood on the sheets from his ass which was still bleeding just a bit. He paid it no mind though as he winced and got up, grabbing a towel on the floor to cover himself while he limped to his bathroom to take a shower. This pain was going to kill him now that the pleasure was gone and he swore to _God_ a cold shower better help.

Kurloz, however, was too far gone to realize much. He was vaguely aware of Cronus getting up and leaving. And moments later hearing running water. He breathed deeply, feeling pretty good. Something in the back of his mind was bugging him, but he paid no attention. He was lost in thought. Remembering every little detail, before his mind blanked and he was brought back to reality.

Something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was flashing Def-con 4. Was the guilt of having gone too rough coming back? No, it was worse. It was as if... No...

Kurloz rolled out of bed, standing (and almost falling) on shaky legs. He hunted for his boxers and slipped them on. He found his shirt and pants and put those on too. He was tying his shoe laces when he heard the water shut off, and began to panic. It wasn't that he was worried about the other hating him for how he behaved, they already hated each other. He wouldn't mind a lecture. It was the blatant order to get the fuck out of his house. To not come back. The dead eyes, sparking in anger, void of any indication that what had went on had been pleasurable. That's what he feared the most. He hurriedly finished tying and bolted from the room before Cronus returned. He ran down the stairs, almost tripping, and was out the front door all within five minutes.

It wasn't until he got home that he realized he'd left his jacket back there.

 **0-0**

 **TA-DA! There's chapter whatever the fuck. Updates should be happening more regularly after my classes end for the semester. Later!**


	7. I've Moved but

**I've moved to AO3! Username is still SilverEnderwolf and the Story is still Cromeo and Kurliet. I'm slowly reuploading chapters, but I've reedited some things so I'd encourage you to reread them. See y'all on AO3!**

 **-Silver**


End file.
